A whole new world
by Music of the wind
Summary: Edward has a surprise for Bella. He also has a question for her. How will she respond to both of those thing? Bella and Edward fluff


_**A Whole New World**_

_I can show you the world. It's shining shimmering and splendid. Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes take you wonder by wonder over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world a new fantastic point of view; no one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming._

Edward smiled at Bella and said "There's something I want to show you."

Bella started to go outside but Edward grabbed her arm. She laughed and said "Edward what is going on? You can't show me something in here. I'm just going to grab my shoes and I'll be right out."

Edward hugged Bella and said "Go get you shoes but come back here. We aren't walking. You're going to love this Bella."

Bella gave Edward a kiss and said "You didn't spend any money on me did you?"

Edward sighed and said "No I didn't spend a dime I promise. Hurry we don't have a lot of time before the stars fade."

Bella ran and grabbed her shoes. Edward scooped her off her feet and said "Close your eyes Bella I'll tell you when to open them."

Bella said "Edward I hate riding on your back! Put me down please, alright fine but please go at a human pace."

Edward laughed and said "Relax and keep your eyes closed Bella. I'll tell you when to open them."

Bella smiled and said "Can I open them now Edward?"

Edward excitedly said "Alright you can open them now! Happy birthday Bella, I wanted you to see my world."

Bella gasped when she opened her eyes and saw that they were sitting at the top of a tall mountain. She gave Edward a kiss and said "How did you know I would love this?"

Edward sighed and said "Having a sister who can have visions of a person's reactions comes in handy. It also helps that you've been my girlfriend for three years now."

Bella smiled and said "Before I met you I would have thought all of this was just a dream. My whole life I've been told no that's impossible Bella, you need to be here at this time Bella. Here there's none of that. I feel like in another world when I'm with you. I feel like a princess when I'm with you."

Edward smiled and said "Well my princess have you let your heart make a choice before?"

Bella leaned against Edward and was quiet for a long time. Then she said "No I don't think I have. Edward what is this all about?"

_A whole new world a dazzling place I never knew. When I'm way up here its crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you. Unbelievable sights indescribable feeling, soaring, tumbling free wheeling through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world a hundred thousand things to see; don't you dare close your eyes. Hold your breath it gets better. I'm like a shooting star; I've come so far. I can't go back to where I used to be. Every turn a surprise with new horizons to peruse, every moment red letter. We'll chase them everywhere there's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you. A whole new world that's where we'll be a thrilling chase; a wondrous place for you and me._

Edward took Bella's hand and said "You'll see Bella."

Bella smiled and said "You really know how to make a night special. Edward why did you have to make it tonight? It's late and I have to head home soon."

Edward said "Alright but keep your eyes open this time. I mean it Bella I don't care if you get scared. I have something to ask you. I wanted to build up to it by taking you to special places but I guess here will have to do."

Bella hugged Edward and said "What ever you have to ask me just go ahead and ask. I'm not going to bite."

Edward stiffened and said "Bella please don't talk like that! You know how your blood tempts me. Bella please don't cry. I wasn't trying to hurt you. Come here I think you need a hug."

Bella snuggled into Edward's shoulder and sniffed softly. Once she found her voice she said "You wanted to ask me something Edward."

Edward gently pushed Bella away and said "Bella you've made me so happy. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you. I guess what I'm asking is will you marry me?"

Bella gasped and said "Edward you've changed my life so much. I don't ever want to go back to the way it used to be."

Edward smiled and said "Is that a yes my Bella?"

Bella sighed and said "Wait I wasn't done. Edward I want to spend eternity with you. I don't care about the cost. I don't ever want to go back to a normal human life. Yes I will marry you."

Edward kissed Bella and said "Everything will be perfect. We can spend forever searching this new world and there will always be more to see. I love you Bella


End file.
